His Unknown Twin
by savannaharaiza
Summary: Samuel Levan had always thought that he was a normal boy. Until he turned 11 when he discovered that he was a wizard. He has many secrets and hidden knowledge within his past. Including the fact that he is the twin brother of Harry Potter, who, like everyone else, thought him to be dead.
1. Samuel

His Unknown Twin 

Hello people who are reading this story. Anyone reading my other stories, I will continue them, but at the moment I'm holding them off until I have an idea on how I will continue them. I will NOT abandon them. Anyways, on another note, I'm starting this story. 

Summery: Samuel Levan had always thought that he was a normal boy. Until he turned 11 when he discovered that he was a Wizard. He has many secrets and hidden knowledge within his past. Including the fact that he is the twin brother of Harry Potter, who, like everyone else, thought him to be dead. 

Anyways, I don't own anything you recognize. 

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He grew up in a orphanage for 5 years. His name being the only thing he truly ever owned while there. Well, one of the three. One was a baby quilt that was blue and red. The other being a pocket watch which he had been found with. The initials "J.P.+L.E." on the front of it. Inside was a photo of a man with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes, a woman with red hair and bright green eyes. They both were holding two small boys. The man was holding a baby boy with messy jet black hair and bright green eyes while the woman was holding another baby boy with almost blonde hair but with red streaks along with it and hazel colored eyes.<p>

His name was Samuel Evans.

Samuel had been in a orphanage ever sense he was 1 year and 3 months old. He was found outside the orphanage's door wrapped in the quilt, the pocket watch held at his neck by string and a letter clipped to his quilt. In the letter, it merely held his name, birthdate and that his parents and twin brother had died in a car accident. It didn't mention who had written the letter nor who was suppose to care for Samuel. So he became one of the many children stuck living in the orphanage.

When Samuel was 3, he was almost adopted. He had been excited. The people who were to adopt him were very kind to Samuel. Just as they were about to sign the papers to adopt Samuel though, somehow the man's hair had turned green! The caretaker had then prevented the parents, who were not at all displeased, from adopting Samuel, strongly believing that it was he who had done that.

After that incident, no one adopted Samuel, and the caretaker's hadn't bothered to show Samuel to the people who came to adopt a child. It made the boy sad. 

Then something great had happened to Samuel when he was 6 years old. 

* * *

><p>Samuel was seen playing in the corner of the playroom, playing with two dinosaurs. Another couple was seen watching the children.<p>

"What about him?" The woman asked, pointing at Samuel. The caregiver, Miss. Jenny, had frowned, her skin was pale now as well.

"That is Samuel." She said hesitantly. "He's been with us ever sense he was a year old." The woman walked towards Samuel, smiling. 

"Hello there." She said, Samuel looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with dinosaurs." Samuel said. The woman then got to Samuel's level. "I'm Samuel."

"Hi Samuel." The woman said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Here you go." Samuel said handing the woman one of the dinosaurs. "That's a T-Rex. They're big in real life."

"Really?" The woman asked, smiling. "And what's the one you're holding?" Samuel looked down at his dinosaur.

"It's a Triceratops." The little boy said. "He's different from the T-Rex. T-Rex's eat meat while the Triceratop's eat plants. I learned that in a book."

"You like to read?" The woman asked. 

"Yes." Samuel said. "It makes you smart, reading."

"What's your favorite color?" The woman asked. 

"I have two." Samuel said, holding up two fingers. "Red and blue." The woman told Samuel those were lovely colors.

"How old are you, Samuel?" She then asked.

"I'm 6 years old." Samuel said.

"Wow, you're old." The woman said, Samuel smiled.

"No you're old." He said. The woman smiled. Her husband knew that this was the one they wanted. Originally, they had come for a baby, but Samuel was their son. They wanted him. 

"We'll take Samuel." He said to Miss. Jenny, who nodded, relieved to have Samuel leaving. She wouldn't tell the family, Liam and Rose Levan, about the incident when Samuel was 3. The sooner Samuel was gone, the sooner she could be grateful for him being gone.

* * *

><p>On October 5th, 1986, Samuel Evans became Samuel Evan Levan. He no longer had to live at the orphanage, but with his new family. He was happy to have a family at last.<p>

"And here we are." Liam said smiling as he drove into the driveway of the Levan home. Samuel looked up at it in amazement. It was a 2 storied, brick home with a garden and backyard. "Home sweet home."

"Come on Samuel." Rose said, holding her hand out for the boy to take, which he did. "You ready to see your new home?" Samuel nodded enthusiastically.

The house was big on the inside. There was a television between two book shelves, a sofa facing them. A fireplace was off to the side of it, inbetween the living room and dinning room. The kitchen was in the back of the dinning room. Upstairs there was 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, one in Liam and Rose's room and one for others. One of the bedroom's would serve as Samuel's room while the other was a guest bedroom.

"Do you want to see your room?" Rose asked. Samuel nodded and the three family members walked upstairs.

Samuel's eyes were wide when the door to his room was opened. The walls were painting blue on two sides and red on the other side. His bed had red sheets, a blue comforter and a red and blue pillow on it. There was a toy box full of toys, a wardrobe with clothes and a desk.

"Is this all mine?" Samuel asked.

"Yep." Liam said, smiling down at his new son. "It's all yours." Samuel smiled at Liam and Rose and hugged them both.

"Thank you, Mum and Dad!" He said excitedly. The Levan's were smiling. They had their son.

* * *

><p>Soon 5 years had passed. A lot had happened in those 5 years.<p>

For starters, Samuel had gotten older, and more storng in himself. He was smart and enjoyed drawing, which had gotten him positive words in return.

Samuel was tall for his age. He was almost as tall as his mother, Rose, now. And Rose stood at almost 5'6'.

Also the Levan family grew. 3 years ago, Liam and Rose had decided to adopt again. They had thought that Samuel would be jelous, but the boy was in fact happy about having a younger brother or sister. So, together, the family had welcomed then 4 year old Callie. The little girl was now 7 years old.

Today was July 31st. Samuel's 11th birthday.

"Wake up, Sammy!" Was the first thing Samuel heard when he woke. It was Callie, who was also jumping on his bed. "It's your birthday today!"

Samuel yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm up, stop jumping, before you fall and break your head."

"I'm not like those monkeys, Sammy." Callie said before jumping off the bed with a thump.

"What was that?" The two Levan kids heard from Rose, who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Nothing." Samuel and Callie said simultaneously.

"Sure it was." Rose said. "Now come down, breakfast is just about done." 

"Race ya!" Callie said.

"And no racing!" They heard Rose said. Samuel snorted at that and walked out of his bedroom, still in his pajamas. Callie followed him. 

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Samuel." Rose said when he and Callie entered the kitchen. <p>

"Thanks Mum." Samuel said smiling. He and Callie helped set the table and by the time Liam came down yawning happy birthday to Samuel, the Levan family was having breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday, Sam?" Liam asked.

Before Samuel could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Samuel said, getting out of his chair. He walked up to the front door and opened it. There stood a woman in a black dress. She had greying hair and a "don't cross me" sort of look. "Yes?"

"Are you Samuel Levan?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Samuel asked.

"My name is Professor McGonagal, Mr. Levan." The woman said. "I wish to speak to you and your parents about yourself."

"And what's that?" Samuel asked curiously.

"You are a Wizard, Mr. Levan." Was what came out of the woman's mouth. 

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Please review, like andor follow. The more you do, the more I update. See you until next time.


	2. Blood

His Unknown Twin

Hello again. I would like to thank those who have reviewed, liked and/or followed. Also, I know I have grammar mistakes in the first chapter of my story. I've never had a beta-reader, but now I think is the time to get one. If someone is willing to be one or recommend one, that would be really great.

I do not own anything you recognize.

Anyways, on with the story. (And sorry if there are more grammar errors.)

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"So, what do you want to do for your birthday, Sam?" Liam asked._

_Before Samuel could answer, there was a knock at the door._

_"I'll get it." Samuel said, getting out of his chair. He walked up to the front door and opened it. There stood a woman in a black dress. She had greying hair and a "don't cross me" sort of look. "Yes?"_

_"Are you Samuel Levan?" The woman asked._

_"Yeah, who're you?" Samuel asked._

_"My name is Professor McGonagall, Mr. Levan." The woman said. "I wish to speak to you and your parents about yourself."_

_"And what's that?" Samuel asked curiously._

_"You are a wizard, Mr. Levan," Was what came out of the woman's mouth._

* * *

><p>"What?" Was the first thing that came out of the 11 year old's mouth.<p>

"A wizard." Professor McGonagall said.

"Samuel, who's at the door?" Rose asked coming towards her son and the professor.

"A professor, Mum," Samuel answered as he looked at his mother. "She says that I'm a wizard." Rose looked taken back by this.

"What?" She said before looking at Professor McGonagall with a wave of wariness. "Who are you?"

"My name is Professor McGonagall," The woman said. "I am one of the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts?" Samuel said, his left eyebrow had risen at the word. "It sounds like a disease instead of a school."

"Samuel," Rose said to her son in a slight warning tone. "don't be rude."

"Sorry," The boy said. Rose looked at Professor McGonagall with a smile.

"Please come in, Professor," She said, opening the front door more so the stern-faced woman could enter.

* * *

><p>Samuel, Rose, Liam and Professor McGonagall were sitting in the living room. Samuel was staring down at his Hogwarts letter.<p>

_Mr. S. Levan_

_Second bedroom on the second floor_

_7 Crescent Drive_

_Kennington_

_London_

Samuel then tore the letter open. He easily read the letter, but had trouble believing the titles of one Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Merlin's real?" Was the first thing that came out of Samuel's mouth after reading the letter.

"He is," Professor McGonagall confirmed. Samuel nodded before looking at his parents.

"I know what I want to do for my birthday now."

"And whats that, dear?" Rose asked.

"I want to get my school supplies," Samuel said smiling. "because I'll be going to Pigfarts."

"Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall corrected with a frown.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall would be the one to show the Levan family around Diagon Ally, where witches and wizards bought their items for many things. Beforehand though, Liam had driven a disappointed Callie to his mother's home.<p>

"I want to see magic though, Daddy!" The little girl had cried. She of course had listened in on what the adults and Samuel had discussed and wanted to have magic like her brother. Samuel had felt bad then, as his little sister might not have magic seeing as they weren't related by blood and as Callie hadn't shown any signs of even having magic.

"I'll get you something magical from there, Cal." Samuel had promised.

"You promise?" Callie asked, with a sad frown on her face.

"I promise," Was what Samuel had said.

* * *

><p>Diagon Ally had been more of what Samuel had <em>not <em>expected. He looked on in amazement at the witches and wizard in funny clothes. He was astounded by the shops and stands all around.

He had been crept out by the goblins though.

Before Samuel could get his school items, he had to exchange currency at Gringotts, the wizards bank in which case the goblins ran.

Samuel's parents were also amazed by what they were seeing. Growing up, they'd been told that magic was real. And here they were now, in their mid-30's, being shown actual proof that what originally told had been a lie.

"What is your currency, Professor?" Liam had asked, wanting to learn as much about the wizarding world as he could.

"Our currency used is in Gallons, Stickles and Knuts," The Professor said. "17 silver Stickles to a gold Gallon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Stickle."

Once up at the main desk, where a goblin was at, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"The Levan family wishes to open a vault for their son, Samuel Levan," She had said. The goblin looked at Professor McGonagall with slight distain, but when he saw Samuel, he had an amused look upon his face.

"Hold out your hand, boy," The goblin said.

"Why?" Samuel demanded, hesitant.

"I must take some blood from you," The goblin said, smiling. "So for when if someone were to wear your face, when we check their blood, it won't come across as a match to your own." Samuel nodded, understanding. He held out his left hand over the desk. The goblin took his hand and sliced his palm open, Samuel let out a faint yell in the process.

The goblin placed a small bowl under Samuel's hand and flipped it over, letting some of the boys blood drip into it. Samuel pulled his hand back, holding it with his other hand. Then out of no where, the goblin had a key in his hands.

"Here you are...Mr. Levan," The Goblin said, passing the boy the key. He then looked at Rose and Liam. "Payment." Liam held out some money, which would "start-up" Samuel's vault. "Vault 688. I will have someone take Mr. Levan down to his vault."

"Will we be able to come?" Rose asked.

"Muggles aren't allowed down in the vaults," The goblin said.

"I'll be fine, Mum," Samuel told his mother with a smile. His left hand still was bleeding.

"Show me your hand first," Rose ordered. Samuel did and the woman glared at the goblin. "Would it kill you to give my son something to cover his hand please?" The goblin looked amused at this. Instead of giving the boy something to cover his hand ,the goblin took Samuel's hand and waved his own hand above it, the blood and cut vanished instantly.

Samuel stared down at his hand before looking at the goblin. "Thank you." The goblin merely made a strange noise in response.

"Gornuk," The goblin then said. Another goblin then appeared. "Show Mr. Levan to his vault."

"Come," Gornuk ordered to Samuel, who looked back at his parents and Professor McGonagall before going with the goblin.

The goblin had then gotten down from his seat, taking the small bowl containing Samuel's blood with him. Professor McGonagall looked wary of this act. She did not know why, but something was off with this.

* * *

><p>Gornuk was leading Samuel towards the carts when Griphook stopped in front of them, with a very large and hairy man and small and skinny boy around Samuel's age at his sides.<p>

"Gornuk," Griphook said.

"Griphook," Gornuk said. "I see you are escorting a new client and...Mr. Hagrid."

"As are you," Gornuk said. They then started making strange noises. Samuel looked at the large man, Hagrid, and the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you," Samuel said, holding out his hand to the boy. "I'm Samuel Levan." The boy took Samuel's hand and shaken it.

"Harry Potter," The boy said. "It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>The goblin, Ragnok, had now entered his office. He placed the bowl on his desk besides a blank sheet of parchment before going to his shelf, stocked with many potions and magical items. He grabbed a vial filled with a clear liquid in it.<p>

Ragnok walked over to his desk and dumped the potion into the bowl. Mist appeared out of it, evaporating into the parchment. Ragnok had a wide and disgusting smile on his face now.

"Well, this is an discover," Was all the goblin said out loud. He placed the parchment away in a file marked "Samuel Charlus Potter." On the cover in block letters was the word "Deceased." "More secrets brought into the light. A liar is among."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? Please review, like andor follow. Oh and as for Samuel's street, I just made it up. So long and until next time.


	3. A Wand and Possiblity

His Unknown Twin

Hello again. I would like to thank those who have reviewed, liked and/or followed. I would also like to thank my beta, luckbringer.

I do not own anything you recognize.

And here comes the story...

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Pleasure to meet you," Samuel said, holding out his hand to the boy. "I'm Samuel Levan." The boy took Samuel's hand and shaken it._

_"Harry Potter," The boy said. "It's nice to meet you too."_

_The goblin, Ragnok, had now entered his office. He placed the bowl on his desk besides a blank sheet of parchment before going to his shelf, stocked with many potions and magical items. He grabbed a vial filled with a clear liquid in it._

_Ragnok walked over to his desk and dumped the potion into the bowl. Mist appeared out of it, evaporating into the parchment. Ragnok had a wide and disgusting smile on his face now._

_"Well, this is an discover," Was all the goblin said out loud. He placed the parchment away in a file marked "Samuel Charlus Potter." On the cover in block letters was the word "Deceased." "More secrets brought into the light. A liar is among."_

* * *

><p>Samuel had noticed that Harry had a strange scar on his forehead. It was a lightning bolt.<p>

"How'd you get that scar?" He asked. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"I got it from when my parents died," Harry said, it sounded as though he wasn't used to saying it like that.

"Oh," Samuel said, nodding. "My parents are dead. My birth parents I mean. They died in a car accident when I was a baby, so I don't remember them."

"I don't remember mine either," Harry said.

"We're in the same boat then," Samuel said, cracking a light smile. "So, where's your home?"

"In Surrey I guess," Harry answered. "You?"

"Kennington," Samuel said shrugging. "What do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Not much," Harry said. "I just found out a few hours ago that I even was a wizard."

"Same here," Samuel said. "Pretty weird, huh? Today's my birthday and I find out that I'm a wizard." Harry looked curious now.

"Today's your birthday?" He asked.

"Yep," Samuel said. "July 31. Why?"

"Today's my birthday too," Harry said. Samuel found that interesting. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah," Samuel said nodding. There was a weird felling about it all to Samuel, he couldn't tell what though.

"Alrigh Arry, we bes be goin now," Hagrid, a very large man said. Samuel looked up at the man with wide eyes. "Ah, see ya've made a friend."

"This is Samuel, Hagrid," Harry introduced. "Samuel, this is Hagrid. He's the one who told me about Hogwarts."

"Hi," Samuel said, slightly shocked at how big the man is. "How did you get that big?" Samuel's eyes widen when he realized what he said came out as kind of blunt. "Sorry. I shouldn't-

"It's alrigh, Samuel," Hagrid said, giving the boy a comforting smile. "I've eard worse." Samuel could only nod at that. "It was nice meetin' you, Samuel, Arry an I got ter go though."

"Nice meeting you," Harry added.

"Same here," Samuel said nodding. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "See you." He and Hagrid then left. Gornuk then looked at Samuel with a slight seething look.

"Get on the cart.," He commanded and Samuel did. "Try not to vomit." Samuel was puzzled by that until the cart sped off. To Samuel, it was like a rollar coster. The best one he'd ever been on ironically.

* * *

><p>When Samuel and Gornuk returned, Samuel looked like he had the wind knocked right out of him, yet with a big grin plastered on his face.<p>

"What happened?" Liam asked, curious at why his son looked like that.

"They've got more fun rides here then the amusement park we went to last year!" Samuel exclaimed, excited. The goblins either looked annoyed or amused by the human boy's words, most felt the exact _opposite _about the carts. Even McGonagall had a raised expression on that.

"Well then," She instead said. "Shall we get your supplies?" Samuel nodded excitedly. They then left Gringotts.

* * *

><p>When the Levan's and Professor McGonagall finally exited Gringotts, there were many people moving about, going in and out of shops or talking with others to the side.<p>

"Where shall we go to first?" McGonagall asked.

"Where do you want to go, Sammy?" Rose asked her son, who knew exactly what he wanted to get first.

"Ollivander's," He answered with a smile. "I want to get my wand."

"Lets go then," Liam said.

Soon enough, Samuel entered the small shop that Ollivander called his own. Rose had decided that while Samuel got his wand, she would get his other supplies. McGonagall went with her to help her. Liam waited outside of Ollivander's.

"Good afternoon," A soft voice said when Samuel entered the wand shop. Samuel jumped back a little, he didn't see anyone at the front counter.

"Ah, hello?" The boy said. He looked around the shop until suddenly a man with pale moonlight eyes was in his view.

"You're here for a wand then?" The man said.

"Yes sir." Samuel said, watching the man behind the counter with wary eyes. "Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

"I am," The man said. "And you might be?"

"Samuel Levan."

"Ah, Mr. Levan," Ollivander said. "Interesting name, Levan."

"It's French I think," Samuel said, wondering what the man was doing. "You've got many wands, sir."

"Yes, I do, Mr. Levan," Ollivander said fondly. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Levan." He looked at Samuel dead in the eyes. His eyes never blinking. It was creepy to Samuel. "What arm do you write with?"

"Left," Samuel answered.

"Hold out your arm then. That's it," Ollivander said before measuring Samuel's left arm. As he did so, he continued speaking. "Every Olivander wand has a different magical core, Mr. Levan. From unicorn hair, to dragon heartstrings, and feather's from a phoenix's tail. No two wands are ever truely the same for no core is from the same creature. As no two wizards are the same." He let Samuel's arn finally fall to the boy's side as he brought out a bow which held a wand. "Alder and unicorn hail, 9 and a half inches. Give it a go."

Samuel picked up and swished it. Out of nowhere, an entire row of filling cabinets sprung out of its places and flung across the room! Ollivander snatched the wand out of Samuel's hand and gave him another, but no avail until his fourth time.

"Holly and dragon heartstring, fourteen and a half inches, nice and sturdy," Ollivander had said as Samuel picked the wand up/ He suddenly felt warmth when his fingers touched the wand. "This wand has chosen you, Mr. Levan." Samuel thanked the strange wandmaker before paying Mr. Ollivander for the wand.

"Which one did you chose, Sam?" Liam asked his son once the boy exited the shop.

"I didn't chose, Dad," Samuel said, showing his father. "It chose me."

"Alright then," Liam said smiling. "Let's go find Mum and Professor McGonagall then, shall we?"

"We shall," Samuel said smiling as they walked away.

Liam and Samuel met up with Rose and McGonagall outside of Flourish and Blotts, the book shop.

"Alright then, all we need to get now is your robes," Rose said, looking down at Samuel's school list. Samuel groaned. He loathed getting clothes of any kind.

Soon enough the required shopping was done. Liam had excused himself to look at something and McGonagall showed him to where he wanted to go to, wherever that was. So Rose and Samuel decided to stop for some ice cream.

"I have some leftover money, Mum," Samuel said, looking down at what he had left, 15 Gallon and 9 Sickles. "Can I buy Callie something?"

"I see why not, Sammy," Rose said smiling. "What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know," Samuel said honestly. "Can we look around?"

"Sure, let's go," Rose said. They soon walked into a shop called Zonko's Joke Shop. Samuel bought two packs of cards called Exploding Snap and gobstones. He also saw strange-sounding sweets.

When Samuel and Rose exited the shop, they found Liam and McGonagall easily. Liam had something behind his back.

"What do you have, Dad?" Samuel asked.

"Happy birthday, Sam," Liam said, presenting the 11-year-old with a tiny, black owl. "He's used for bringing messages back and forth." Samuel took the cage with a smile.

"Thank you," He said to his parents.

* * *

><p>Soon the Levan's were back at home, eating dinner. They had done Samuel's birthday cake earlier, hoping Callie would be out of energy by bedtime.<p>

"How was it, Sammy?" Callie asked with interest. She had been chatting none stop ever since Liam brought her back from his mother's home. "Did you see magic?"

"Yeah, I did Cals," Samuel said. "I also got you somethings."

"Really?" Callie said happily. "What'd you get?"

"He'll show you after dinner, Callie," Liam said to his daughter."Which we all still need to finish."

"Lets go then!" Callie said enthusiastically. Her family laughed at that. "What?"

"Nothing sweetheart," Rose said smiling. "Eat your food now. Then after your brother gives you what he bought for you, you're going to bed."

"Why?" Callie asked with a pout.

"You've had too much sugar tonight from your brother's birthday cake," Rose said. She hoped the girl would be too tired by the time she was in bed to be awake and making everyone go mad.

When Rose said that, Samuel remembered the boy from earlier.

"Oh yeah," He said. His parents looked at him. "There was a boy I ran into at Gringotts, we have the same birthday."

"Really?" Rose asked. "Hmm, that's interesting. What's his name?"

"Harry Potter," Samuel said. His parents shared a look. "What?"

"Nothing," Liam said unconvincingly. "It's interesting though, sharing a birthday with a boy and meeting him on the very day."

"Yeah," Samuel agreed. "but everyone has a birthday. More the one person is bound to share it." They did have a point, but Samuel couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was just nothing. A possible hope that would never come true.

That his twin brother possibly could be alive.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Please review, like andor follow. Until next chapter, bye.


	4. Welcome Indeed

His Unknown Twin.

Hello, I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait. I would like to thank those who have read, followed and/or favored! And another thanks to my beta, luckbringer.

I do not own anything you recognize.

Enjoy!

_Previously..._

_"There was a boy I ran into at Gringotts. We have the same birthday."_

_"Really?" Rose asked. "Hmm, that's interesting. What's his name?"_

_"Harry Potter," Samuel said. His parents shared a look. "What?"_

_"Nothing," Liam said unconvincingly. "It's interesting though, sharing a birthday with a boy and meeting him on the very day."_

_"Yeah," Samuel agreed. "But everyone has a birthday. More than one person is bound to share it." They did have a point, but Samuel couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was just nothing. A possible hope that would never come true._

_That his twin brother possibly could be alive._

* * *

><p>The month went fast for Samuel. He had spent most of his days in his room, reading his schoolbooks. They were very interesting and different from what he had ever read.<p>

His little black owl, whom Samuel named Jupiter, after the Roman god, was seen fast asleep in his cage, having had a enjoyable day of flying, catching mice and bringing them back to Samuel, who placed them in a shoe box if he ever needed a plan for a good prank.

It was the last night of August now. Tomorrow, Samuel would be on his way to Hogwarts via a train in a station called Platform 9 and 3/4's. He was confused by the name. It made no sense.

Samuel was seen at his desk, reading his Potions book when he heard the voice's. It was his parents. Samuel had thought they had gone to bed, just like they thought he himself was in bed.

"I wonder what they're talking about, Jupiter," Samuel said quietly to his sleeping owl. He got up quietly and exited his bedroom.

Liam and Rose were in the living room. Samuel settled himself at the top of the staircase, listening in on his parents conversation.

"We'll have to tell him one day, Rose," Liam said. He sounded frustrated. "Samuel's not just our son, he's also Lily's."

"You don't think I don't know that, Liam?" Rose demanded. Samuel was confused now. Who was Lily? Was she his birth mother? If she was, how did Rose and Liam know about her? "Samuel looks exactly like her, Liam. Except that he has his father's eyes. No-he's not learning about his birth parents just yet."

"Do you hear yourself?" Liam said, sounding slightly angered. "This is Samuel's birth parents we're talking about, your-

"Lily may have been that, Liam," Rose cuts off. "But what is the difference now? She died 10 years ago. It took us 5 years to find anything about what happened to her son. Something happened to Samuel. How did he end up there? Who put him there?"

"Obliviously someone who knew where his family was," Liam said.

"How clever, Liam," Rose said sarcastically. Her voice was higher now. Samuel didn't know what to think about all this. What did his adoptive parents know about his birth parents? Why hadn't they told him about knowing them? Who was Lily? Who was she to Rose? How much did they know about magic? What were his parents keeping from him?

* * *

><p>The morning started out early in the Leavn house. Samuel had trouble going to sleep after hearing his parents late night conversation. So, when the sun started to show, Samuel aroused from his bed and started getting ready. Showering and brushing his teeth before putting on a pair of dark jeans, a red t-shirt and his tan jacket. He then trudged his school trunk and Jupiter's cage downstairs, excited for the new adventure he was about to go on.<p>

Breakfast also was a quiet affair. Samuel didn't know what to say to Liam and Rose, who noticed. Callie on the other hand, was oblivious to the tension that the kitchen table was bringing out. She was swinging her feet back and forth, humming some song to herself.

By the time they got to King's Cross Station, it was 10:50 in the morning. The Levan's stood in between platforms 9 and 10, unsure where to go. Samuel had hs items on a trolley.

"There's no platform 9 and 3/4's, Sam," Liam said sighing.

"There's got to be one, Dad," Samuel protested. He wanted to ask his parents so many questions, but he couldn't at breakfast due to the fact that Callie was there and now because they were in the station. Then again, when would one be able to confront their parents on about their past?

"Do you need any help?" Samuel heard someone say from behind him and his parents. Samuel turned to see a black haired and grey-blue eyed boy. He was thin and shorter than Samuel. "I'm going to Hogwarts too."

"Yeah, we can't find the platform actually," Samuel said. The boy nodded and pointed at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Walk right into the barrier, mate," He said with a cheerful smile. Samuel nodded.

"Thanks," He said, holding his hand out. "My name's Samuel. Samuel Levan."

"Jacob," The boy said. " Jacob Greydon."

"Nice to meet you," Samuel said, giving a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob," Liam said. "So we have to walk through a wall?"

"Yep," Jacob said. He looked at Samuel. "You're a muggleborn, I take it?"

"I'm not sure," Samuel said, remembering from one of his books that muggleborn was a wizard born from muggles. "I'm adopted." Jacob nodded.

"Oh," He said. "We'll I'm a pureblood. Most of my family are wizards."

"You guys best get onto the train," Rose said, looking down at her wrist watch.

"Alright," Samuel said.

"I'll see you on the other side, Samuel," Jacob said before walking right into the wall. Samuel looked at his parents.

"Write to us when you can, Sam," Liam said as he hugged his son. "And don't get into any trouble." Samuel smirked.

"You obliviously don't know me then, Dad," He joked. After a teary eyed Rose hugged him, Samuel frowned at his parents. "Who's Lily?" Both Levan adults noticeably paled at this.

Before Liam or Rose could open their mouths to speak, Jacob's head popped out of the wall.

"Come on, Samuel!" He said. "The trains about to go!" Samuel turned and nodded before looking back at Rose and Liam.

"We'll talk about this when you come home for the holidays, Sam," Liam said softly. Rose sent Liam a look at this. Samuel could only nod.

"We'll miss you," Rose said as Samuel turned to leave. The boy looked at his adoptive mother and father.

"I will too," He said before going into the wall.

* * *

><p>"What house do you think you'll be in?" Jacob asked Samuel, who had his nose in a book. "Ravenclaw? You look like you enjoy reading." Samuel looked up with a shrug.<p>

"I'm not sure," He said. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Jacob answered. "Most of my family's from Slytherin, but my...Father, he was in Gryffindor." Samuel noticed Jacob's slight hesitation when he said his father. Why was that?

"Well then, whatever house we're in, we'll still be friends, right?" Samuel said to the very pale boy. Jacob nodded with a smile.

"Defiantly," He said.

There suddenly was a knock on the door and a pale blonde almost white haired girl entered. "Do you lot mind if I join? There're no other compartments."

"Sure Ella," Jacob said. Samuel looked from Jacob and the blonde girl. Did they know one another? He was about to find out when Jacob noticed his glance. "Samuel, this is my cousin, Elladora Malfoy." Ella glared at him.

"Don't call me Elladora, Jacob," She said, Jacob made a strange sound as though he was in fear. Ella looked at Samuel. "Call me Ella, everyone I like does."

"Which is why her parents and brother don't," Jacob said. "She hates them."

"I don't hate them, Jake," Ella said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I can't stand them. There is a difference you know." Jacob put his hands up in defense. Ella looked at Samuel. "So, where do you come from?"

"Kennington, you?" Samuel asked.

"Wiltshire," Ella said.

"Eastbourne," Jacob answered. "But I was born in London."

The compartment door suddenly opened and a bushy haired girl barged in.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" She said, she gave off a know-at-all aura. "A boy called Neville's lost one."

"No," Samuel and Jacob said together.

"Oh, well then," The girl said, huffing. "I best continue looking then."

"You do that," Samuel said. The girl then left. "I have a feeling she'll be the death of the library." Jacob and Ella laughed at this.

"What makes you think that?" Ella asked.

"She has that feeling about her," Samuel said. "The know-at-all kind." He then smirked. "5 gallons says she's in Ravenclaw."

"Deal," Jacob said shaking hands with Samuel to accept it. Meanwhile, Ella shook her head.

"Boys," She muttered under her breath.

Soon lunch time rolled around and the three 11 year olds combined their money together to buy some candy from the trolley. They mainly bought chocolate frogs and Every Flavor Beans. Daring one another to try a mysterious bean after another.

Samuel nearly spit his out when he realized which one he was eating. "Vomit!" Jacob and Ella broke out laughing at this. "Oh shut up."

The compartment door opened and a pale blonde haired boy with a pointed face. He had ice grey eyes. The boy looked at Jacob and Samuel with disgust while Ella with disappointed. "You're with the blood traitor and some nobody, sister?" Samuel immediately despised the boy for those words and attitude.

"Leave Draco," Ella said, glaring at the blonde. "Or I'll hex you until you're crying like a baby!" Draco didn't move an inch, so Ella looked at Samuel and Jacob with a sly smile. "Did you know that Draco wasn't toilet trained until he was 6 years old?" Samuel and Jacob started snickering at this. Draco looked red with anger and embarrassment.

"You'll pay for that, Elladora," Draco said. Ella looked at her brother with a smirk.

"Have fun this year then, Draco," Ella challenged. "Because my friends and I will become the end of you and your thickheaded mates." Draco sent one final glare at Ella and the boys before storming out. That caused an uproar of laughter from all three kids.

When the laughter finally calmed down, Ella decided to go change into her robes while Samuel and Jacob did in the compartment.

"Your cousin's something, Jacob," Samuel said.

"Yeah, Ella is," Jacob agreed. "She's one of the few family members that I like on my father's side."

As it grew darker outside, the train finally stopped at the station. Samuel, Jacob and Ella exited along with everyone else.

"Whoa," Ella said when she saw Hagrid, who was holding a lantern.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The gigantic man said. "All right there, Harry?" He must have been talking to Harry Potter, Samuel noted.

The First Year students walked towards Hagrid with silence. Samuel stayed close to Ella and Jacob. It was so dark out that the brightest thing Samuel could see was Hagrid's dimly lit lantern.

Hagrid told them that they would be able to see Hogwarts soon enough as they walked through a narrow and steep path. When Samuel finally saw it, his mouth stood open. They were at the edge of a lake, on the other side, set upon a great mountain, was an ever greater castle with towers. He had never seen something so marvelous in his life in person.

"No morn'n four to a boat!" Samuel heard Hagrid say as he led them to where a fleet of small boats were.

Samuel, Ella and Jacob got into a boat with a red haired girl who was still gasping at the beauty of Hogwarts.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid had shouted. He was in a boat of his own. Samuel wondered how the small boat could hold the large man. It must of been magic. "Right then-FORWARD!" With that, the boats took off.

Samuel was looking down at the lake because he had thought he had seen something move.

"What are you doing, Samuel?" Ella asked curiously.

"I think there is something down there," Samuel answered. Ella, Jacob and the red haired girl peered over the boat.

"There's nothing-whoa!" Jacob exclaimed, a tentacle had popped out of the water. "It's the giant squid!"

"The what?" The red haired girl asked.

"The giant squid," Ella said. "It lives in Black Lake, which we currently are on." Samuel looked at the part of the squid until it disappeared back into the lake. He had a smile on his face.

The boat ride soon ended once they were at the entrance to Hogwarts. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and pounded on the large oak door three times. It swung open, revealing a woman in emerald colored robes. Samuel was here. He was at Hogwarts. Now it was time for things to begin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Was what the woman began with. Welcome indeed.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Please review, like andor follow. Until next chapter, bye.


	5. You Owe Me 5 Gallons

His Unknown Twin.

Hello, I'm back! I would like to thank those who have read, reviewed, followed and/or favored! And another thanks to my beta, luckbringer.

I do not own anything you recognize.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_The boat ride soon ended once they were at the entrance to Hogwarts. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and pounded on the large oak door three times. It swung open, revealing a woman in emerald colored robes. Samuel was here. He was at Hogwarts. Now it was time for things to begin._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts," Was what the woman began with. Welcome indeed._

* * *

><p>The woman, who was in emerald green robes, led the First Years inside the magnificent school known as Hogwarts. Samuel couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw passing by the corridoors. The walls were ancient, on them were paintings just as old, if not younger. They had usual things one would see in a muggle painting. The one's with boring or fake happy smiles painted on there to make the picture worth notice. That was not the case with these paintings though. Unlike muggle paintings, these one's moved. And talked.<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts," One very old looking man said boastfully. Samuel's eyes widened at this.

"The paintings are talking," Samuel said with no clear emotion in his voice or on his facial expression. Ella laughed, as did Jacob.

"You'll get used to it, Sam," Ella said. "And besides, don't muggles have those talking box things?"

"Tellys," Samuel said.

"Yes, those, I knew that," Ella said, as though she knew what a television actually was.

"No you don't," Jacob said, laughing at his cousin. Ella rolled her eyes at Jacob, kicking him in the shin as they continued walking. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You annoy me," Was all that came out of Ella's mouth. Samuel couldn't help but find the scene in front of him hiliarious. He just didn't show it as he perfered not being kicked by the Malfoy girl.

"I thought you thought Gavin to be annoying?" Jacob said, frowning.

"Now he's annoying," Ella stated. Samuel wondered who Gavin was.

"Who's Gavin exactly?" The boy deccided to ask.

"My younger brother," Jacob explained. "He's annoyingly hyper and sneaky."

"Which makes him even more annoying," Ella continued.

"What about _your _brother, Ella?" Samuel asked with a smirk. Ella smiled boadly at this.

"You learn things fast, Sammy," She said. Samuel frowned at this.

"Don't call me Sammy, Elladora," He said, now it was Ella's turn to frown.

"Call me Elladora again, Levan, and I'll shove your wand right up your-"

Ella didn't get a chance to finish her threat as McGonagal suddenly stopped, the First Years doing the same in the process. They all were staring at the large oak door that stood taller then possibly Hagrid.

"Now, listen closely," The emerald robed woman started. "The start-of-term will begin in a matter of time, but first you all will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting will place you into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Once you are sorted, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time within your houses common room. While.."

Samuel looked at Jacob and Ella, drowning out McGonagall's speech, they both had unreadable looks on their faces. It was as though they were worried about which house they would be in. It made Samuel worry as well. What if he was sorted into a house that Jacob and Ella weren't in?

_"I'll still be friends with them," _Samuel thought to himself. _"It doesn't matter if we aren't in the same house, right?" _

"...Be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," McGonagall continued. She then proceeded in opening the large door. "Now, form a line, and follow me." Samuel found himself infront of both Jacob and Ella, but behind the bushy haired girl from the train.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was something of a mystery to Samuel. Four long wooden tables held the older students, while another table at the top held the teachers and staff. That wasn't the special part to Samuel though. It was the ceiling. Candles floated above his head, shimmering fire against the ceilings bewitched sky. The darkness of night with its glittering stars made it all see so unreal to Samuel. He had read about it, but still had trouble believing it. Yet it was staring him right in the face.<p>

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Samuel heard the bushy haired girl whisper to another girl. "I've read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Samuel hoped he wouldn't be in the same house as her now. At least he wasn't the only one who had read the book now.

A stool was perched in front of the teachers' table, sitting upon it was a ugly and ratty old hat.

"What are they expecting us to do?" Samuel whispered to Jacob and Ella. "Put it on and fight off head lice?" That sent a round of snickers out from Jacob and Ella. McGonagall actually looked at them and sent them a stern look, immeadiatly quieting them right up.

Out of nowhere, the hat twitched! It began singing!

_"What the hell?" _Was Samuel's first thought.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryfindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivarly_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't you get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

So many thoughts ran through Samuel's mind. Many would be concidered hilarious. While the others would be concidered inapropiate.

The entire hall burst out into claps when the song finished. McGonagall stepped in front of the stool now, a long roll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," The woman said and that's when she started calling names.

Samuel found himself drowning out most of it, until he heard Jacob's name being called.

"Greydon, Jacob!" The dark haired 11 year looked at Ella and Samuel before going up and putting the hat on.

"What house does he want to be in?" Samuel whispered to Ella as Jacob sat on the stool.

"I'm not sure," Ella whispered back. "His father was sorted into Gryffindor, his mother Ravenclaw."

There was utter silence for at least 2 minutes before the hat cried out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" There were claps heard from the red and gold themed table. Jacob sat next to the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, who had been sorted just before him.

Samuel remained still until he heard "Levan, Samuel." Samuel walked up to the stool, feeling nerved as everyone had their eyes on him. He sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_"Ah, interesting," _Was the first thing that Samuel heard. The voice was the Sorting Hat's. And it was inside his head, speaking to him through thought. _"Very clever indeed. Intelligent. And a bit of a prankster's mind, but secrets in the heart. You are lost for now, but in the mean time you have been found by..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Samuel got off the stool as he gave the Sorting Hat to McGonagall, he too had recieved applause as he made his way over towards the Gryffindor table, sitting himself next to Jacob.

"Good job, mate," Jacob said to Samuel.

"Thanks," Samuel said. He couldn't help but shake off what the hat had said to him. The hat told him he was lost. In what way? Was it because he was adopted? His birth parents? Were his birth parents well known or something of that sort? What could it be? And what secrets?

About two or three names later, Draco Malfoy was called up for his sorting. The hat hardly touched his head when it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Elladora!" Samuel saw Ella's frown as she made her way up.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Immeadiatly, it looked as though Ella was having a mental battle with the hat until the decision was made loud and clear 5 minutes later.

"GRYFFINDOR!" That was a shocker to mainly everyone, especially Ella's twin brother. A Malfoy in Gryffindor! Proposterous!

Ella was oblivious to the shocked silence brought on by the students and even some teachers. She confidently strided towards the Gryffindor table, but before sitting next to Samuel, she looked at everyone around the room, rolling her eyes yet again. "Oh go right ahead and be shocked why don't you. I could care less." She then sat down next to Samuel with a huff.

"Expect a howler from your parents in the near future, Elle," Jacob joked.

"I can't wait," Ella joked back. Samuel couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was as though Samuel had grown up with Ella Malfoy and Jacob Greydon in some strange way.

"They'll forget about it, Ella," Samuel told the blonde.

And indeed they did when the name Harry Potter was called. That was when the whispers broke out.

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Samuel was confused. How did they know about Harry? "What so special about Harry Potter?" He whispered this to Jacob and Ella.

"He defeated a bad Dark Lord when he was just a baby," Ella said frowning. "I hope he isn't some arrogant jerk,"

"Got a crush, Ellie?" Jacob teased. Ella glared daggers right at him in responce.

"I'm not the one who went on and on about him in one letter you sent a few days ago, Jake," She said slyly.

"How the hell did you get into Gyffindor?" Jacob muttered, Ella smirked.

"I have my ways, Greydon," She told him. "Let's just say the hat was stuck between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"That explains it all," Jacob said sarcastically. "You know, Malfoy-

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat suddenly cried out loudly. There was a loud uproar coming from the Gryffindor table now. Two red headed twins could be heard chanting "We got Potter!" over and over.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and hesitantly sat next to Ella. He must had met Draco Malfoy at some point of the train ride.

The Sorting soon ended. Harry was sitting next to a Ron Weasley, a red haired boy who was sending Ella and Jacob glares of disgust. Samuel wondered what that was about.

"What's your problem, mate?" Samuel demanded to Ron. "Ella and Jacob aren't doing nothing to you."

"Greydon and Malfoy are my problem, _mate_," The red head said, glaring at Samuel. "They aren't in the right house, this is the house of the brave-"

"So you aren't in the right house either then?" Ella spat. Ron was red with anger now. "The Hat put us in this house, so if you've got a problem with it, go off at the bloody hat. How about I-

"Enough you two!" Jacob hissed. "Just look the other damn way for the night and pretend that the other doesn't exsist!"

Ella opened her mouth to argue with Jacob, but was interupted by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who had stood up and started speaking.

"Welcome!" He said with cheer. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquent, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Claps and cheers came around the room. Samuel looked at the old man with disbelief.

"What a nutter," He said when Harry said: "Is he-a bit mad?" Samuel and Harry looked at each other for the moment before looking away.

"Finally someone who agree's and isn't a arrogant twat," Ella said. "No offence, Jake," Jacob rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh, none taken, Jacob said sarcastically as he went to grab some food. That's when Samuel noticed all of the delisous looking food. Samuel dug right in.

"Pigs," Ella muttered when she saw Jacob and Samuel's piles of food. Jacob made pig noises in responce. Deserts soon followed, in which Samuel was stuffed by the time he finished his 3rd chcolate éclair. The other students were telling each other about themselves. The boy who lost his toad, Neville Longbottom, told about how his family thought him to be a squib, so they dangled him out of a window. Then the Hogwarts ghost, Nearly Headless Nick came over.

"_Nearly _headless," Came Seamus Finnigan, a boy with a witch mother and a muggle father. "How can you be _nearly _headless?"

"Like this," Nearly Headless Nick said irritably. He grabbed his left ear and pulled. It was as though someone were opening a window or door. Samuel's eyes widened at this. Ella looked disgusted while Jacob found it hilarious. Nearly Headless Nick looked satisfied at the looks, but sent a dreadful glare at Jacob.

"Ouch!" Came Harry soon enough, Samuel looked at him at this.

"You okay?" He asked, Harry glanced at him.

"I'm fine," Harry told Samuel, rubbing his scar. Samuel wondered if that scar was left by the Dark Lord who killed his parents. Harry then went back to looking at two professors, a greasy haired guy who wore all black. To Samuel, the man looked like he spent too much time washing his hair with grease. The other teacher, a man with a stupid looking turban, was fidgeting as he talked to the greasy haired bat of a teacher. The turbaned guy gave Samuel a uneasy feeling for some reason. Why was that?

Dumbledore soon stood yet again and started giving his speech. He spoke about the Forbidden Forest and its off limits, no magic in the corridors and how the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side was out of bounds unless that person were seeking a death wish. That sparked interest in Samuel. What was up there?

The Prefect, Ron's older brother Percy, had led the First Years to the Gryffindor Tower, where the common room and dorms were. Samuel and Jacob bid Ella goodnight before going up into the boys dormitory.

Now extremely tired, Samuel got into his pajamas and fell on top of his four-poster bed, falling fast to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day. And Samuel sure as hell wasn't going to miss it.

"You owe me 5 gallons, Levan," Was the last thing Samuel heard.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Please review, like andor follow. Until the next chapter, bye.


End file.
